Together We Fight
by StarlightsAngel
Summary: Sequel to 'United We Stand'. Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor are back! With the Ministry doing their best to silence the rumours that Voldemort has returned, our champions must raise their voices, prepare for battle and with their friends, begin the rebellion of a lifetime...
1. Birthday Kidnapping

**Birthday Kidnapping**

 _ **Hello everybody! The first chapter of my new story 'Together We Fight' is here at last! I know you guys have been waiting a long time for this and I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. I'm now in my second year of college and me and my friends have recently created a Harry Potter society! I'm the Head of Hufflepuff- Cedric would be proud! But anyway, please enjoy the first chapter! Sadly, I own nothing. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**_

 _ **Note: The Dementor Attack in Little Whinging has been omitted from this story.**_

'Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me…' I sing softly to myself as I stare out the window.

'Happy Birthday dear Harry, Happy Birthday to me.' I smile happily to myself.

My fifteenth birthday today. And for the first time in probably my whole life, I have been looking forward to my birthday.

For the last fourteen years I have had to endure my birthday on probably the worst place in the world, Number 4 Privet Drive. I have lived here with my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley, my only relatives. Some relatives they are. In their eyes, I have always been a 'freak', an abomination to their normal family life. I always hate the summer stuck here with them.

But this year is different. I don't have to face my birthday with them this year. My eyes look down to the letter I received last week.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm not going to ask how you are because I have a feeling that you are bored and frustrated with being stuck with the Muggles. Well I'm writing to let you know that you won't be stuck there for much longer._

 _Nobody wants you to be forced to celebrate your birthday by yourself this year, so we have decided to 'kidnap' you from the Muggles, no matter what Dumbledore tries to say! Sounds crazy, I know, but even Hermione agreed with the idea (Eventually)!_

 _So be ready with your things packed at four o'clock, 31 July and we shall come and collect- I mean kidnap- you, regardless of what the Muggles say. Everyone's really looking forward to seeing you again._

 _See you soon!_

 _Cedric_

It's one o'clock now, so I have some time to get my things sorted. But just as I'm piling my books into my trunk, I'm interrupted by a shout from downstairs.

'BOY!'

Oh no, what does Uncle Vernon want now? Sighing, I make my way down the stairs.

'Yes Uncle Vernon?' I say. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are in the kitchen, dressed in their finest clothes. I brace myself for another lecture.

'Myself and Petunia are leaving now. We are going to a very important convention at Grunnings and we don't expect to be back until late this evening. I expect to find this house exactly the way as we left it. Is that understood?' he growls, wagging a finger at me. If he was doing this ten years ago, maybe even five years ago, I would have been terrified. But now, I couldn't be bothered; I know that he can't break me.

'Understood, loud and clear.' I say tiredly. The two of us stare at each other before he breaks contact. He turns to Aunt Petunia. 'Let's go dear.' he says, leading her out of the house. The minute the door slams, I hurry upstairs to finish packing.

Half past three now. Time could not pass more slowly. Come on guys, I'm bored. Please come now! I flick through _Flying With the Cannons_ for the umpteenth time, trying to pass the time. Giving up, I get up and have a look out the window.

Nothing much is happening outside. Little kids are running around the playground, making the most of the good weather. A little further away, I can see Dudley and his friends slouching by a wall, nothing better to do. Turning away, I make my way downstairs.

Sighing, I collapse onto the couch, eyes glazed over. I glance up at the clock. Only twenty to four?! Oh come on! How much longer must I wait? I just want to get out of here. I want to see my friends again. With a yawn, I stretch out on the couch, but -

'YAH!'

I spring upwards again, clutching my chest in shock. A very familiar figure laughs evilly.

'Cedric, must you scare me like that?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!' I gasp. Cedric just grins at me. 'Don't be like that Harry, I know that you're really happy to see us.' he says. I can't argue with that. Just then, Viktor and Fleur appear out of nowhere, clutching my trunk and owl-cage.

'Hello Harry. Are you ready to leave- I mean be kidnapped?' asks Viktor. I grin at them. 'Absolutely.' I answer. Fleur smiles at me fondly, but then something catches her attention outside. 'Harry, who iz zat coming up to the house?' she asks. I look out the window.

Oh no, it's Dudley and his friends! 'It's my cousin and I have a pretty good feeling what he wants!' I say. 'There's no way we can the Floo Network sorted in time!' says Cedric. 'I have an idea. You two, hide behind ze couch.' orders Fleur. Viktor and Cedric glance at each other but obey. 'Fleur, what are you doing?' I hiss. 'Intimidating.' she smiles, sitting herself at the table, beckoning me to join her. Confused, I sit down beside her. I can hear Dudley and his friends come inside.

'Must be in here.' Dudley comes into the kitchen. 'There you are Potter. We've been looking everywhere…for…you…' he stops when he sees Fleur. She tosses her hair behind her shoulders, raising an eyebrow at Dudley. His friends come in and gape at Fleur.

'Who-who are you?' gasps Dudley. 'Wouldn't you like to know?' says Fleur dismissively. 'How dare to interrupt our privacy? I came all ze way to see my dear Harry and you come and interrupt us? Silly little fools, all of you!'

I have never seen Dudley so intimidated in all my life! His friends just stare open-mouthed. Fleur glares at them. 'Would all of you kindly leave at once, and let Harry and me enjoy our time together in peace?! I would advise you not to come back until night!' she says. 'Y-yes ma'am!' answers Dudley. 'Come on, let's go!' They all scuttle out the door, looking quite scared. Once the door slams, we burst out laughing.

'That was brilliant Fleur!' I say. She smiles at me. 'When you have Veela blood, you use it to your advantage.' Cedric and Viktor emerge from behind the couch laughing. 'Brilliant. Just brilliant.' smiles Cedric.

'Now, I think we're ready to go.' Viktor casts a spell on the fire, pulls out a bag and sprinkle some powder. Immediately familiar bright green flames flare up. 'You go ahead Harry. We will meet you there with your things.' he says. I nod and step into the flames.

'Where am I going?' I ask. 'Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.' Cedric tells me. 'We'll see you there.' I nod and grin at them.

'Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!' I say clearly.

Almost instantly, I feel myself be swept away by the flames.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!'

When I emerge from the flames at last, I'm greeted by two very familiar voices. I grin and hug my best friends, Ron and Hermione tightly. 'Thanks guys.' I say happily. Ron's little sister, Ginny comes up to me smiling. 'Happy Birthday Harry.' she says shyly. I smile at her.

'Hey Harry!'

Suddenly, two more red-headed figures appear out of nowhere either side of me. Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George grin at me.

'A very happy birthday to you-' says Fred.

'And let there be many more after-' says George.

'With lots of laughter and merriment-'

'And a few surprises in between-'

'And plenty of friends to help you eat the food!' they finish. Cedric, Fleur and Viktor appear beside them, grinning. Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come out of the hallway. Smiling, Mrs. Weasley gives me a warm hug.

'Happy Birthday Harry. It's so great to see you.' she tells me. 'Thanks Mrs. Weasley.' I smile at her.

But then, we're all interrupted by another voice.

'Harry Potter.'

I look up and see someone that I have wanted to see for a very long time smiling at me.

'Sirius!'

Thrilled, I throw myself at my godfather, Sirius Black, hugging him tightly. 'Happy Birthday Prongslet.' he says softly, gripping me tight.

'One-two-three!' Fred and George set off another set of fireworks, lighting up the room with bright beautiful colours. Everyone applauds and cheers as the lights dance around us. I grin happily as one light tickles my nose. Hermione turns to me.

'I'm sorry that we haven't been able to tell you much about what's happening Harry.' she whispers to me. 'Dumbledore made us swear.' I thought I would have been angry about this but now I just can't. It's not my friends' fault that they haven't been able to tell me anything. Besides, they have gone out of their way to give me a fantastic birthday party. I can't feel anything but understanding.

'Don't worry about it Hermione, it's fine. We can talk more about it tomorrow.' I say to her. She smiles at me squeezing my hand.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley emerges from the kitchen, carrying a magnificent birthday cake. It's red with yellow icing and there's a lion iced on the front. 'This is amazing Mrs. Weasley.' I say. She smiles fondly at me. 'Get the knife Harry and start cutting.' she says.

Carefully, I slice through the cake and suddenly, there's a burst of light. Everyone cheers as tiny miniature Quidditch players, wearing bright red robes fly out of the cake. This is just amazing. That's all I can say. Just amazing.

'Are you happy now that we 'kidnapped' you Harry?' asks Cedric. I nod happily. Sirius squeezes my shoulder.

I'm so glad I was 'kidnapped.' Because I've just had the best birthday ever.

 **To Be Continued! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Together We Fight! The next chapter will not be anywhere near as happy, so just to let you know! Until the next time- review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Getting Back Together Again

**Getting Back Together Again**

 _ **Hi everyone! I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting for the next chapter but I've had to put my stories on hold in order to study for exams. Plus, myself and my college's Harry Potter society went to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter in London in January… it was absolutely amazing! One of the best trips I have ever taken! Then, in February, we had our very own Yule Ball (I know the actual Yule Ball was set in December, but we did our best!) which was great fun! Now here's the next chapter of Together We Fight! Hope you all enjoy! I own nothing in this story whatsoever.**_

 _ **P.S. I promise that the next chapter will be uploaded much sooner than this one!**_

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

What time is it now? It must be around two or three in the morning. I just can't get to sleep. Don't know whether it's because of Ron's snoring or all the thoughts that are running through my head. All the excitement has left me and reality has come and slapped me in the face.

Voldemort is back. The man who killed my parents, the man who has haunted my dreams for the last fourteen years is back. And I haven't got a clue what to do. Sitting up, I look around at my friends.

Ron lets out another loud snore nearby. Cedric is talking in his sleep, mumbling 'Alright Dad' every so often. Fred and George are a tangled mess of limbs and red hair while Viktor sleeps like he's lying in a coffin, hands on his chest, barely moving a muscle. Slowly, I slip out of bed and make for the door.

 _Creak…_

I tense as I step on a squeaky floorboard. Ron's snores stutter for a few seconds, but then start back up again. None of the others even flinch. Phew… inching the door open, I slip outside.

On tip-toe, I sneak past the girls' room and make my way towards the stairs. I don't even know what I'm doing, don't know where I'm going, but I just can't stay still any longer. Somehow, I find my way into the kitchen. And immediately, I see that I'm not the only one who can't sleep.

'Are you alright Prongslet?' asks Sirius, looking up from the table. 'Nah' I say dismissively, sitting down beside him. 'Everything's going around in my head and I don't know what to do.' I admit.

'Sit down Harry.' he says. I sit opposite him, one hand messing with my hair. 'What's on your mind right now?' he asks. 'Just…everything that's happened. He's back, the man who tried to kill me, is back and I don't know what to do Sirius. He won't stop until I'm dead until everyone I love is dead and he is ruler of the wizard world. I mean… you know how low he's prepared to go Sirius, he killed my Mum and Dad! I just wish I knew what to do.' I finish, head in my hands.

'Harry, look at me.' Sirius takes my face in his hands, making me look up at him. 'You have something that Voldemort will never have. You have love. You've got the love of your parents inside you; even though they're gone, their love still lives in you. And you have the love and support of your friends; they've never turned away from you, they have stayed by your side since the beginning. You are not on your own Harry and you never will be. Even if we all end up dying, we will always be by your side.' he says to me.

Blinking back the tears, I manage a shaky smile. I look at my godfather and I know that I love him.

* * *

Cedric and I grunt and groan as we haul another box of junk up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley has everybody cleaning the house at the moment; according to Fleur, she's trying to keep us distracted while the Order has their meetings. 'We're lucky zat Fred and George have their Extendable Ears.' Fleur said to me. 'Unfortunately zey haven't gotten very far with what's going on. All we do know iiz zat ze Minister is going to extreme measures to silence ze rumours.'

Ron and Cedric's dads still go to work at the Ministry everyday and it's exactly the same story. According to Cedric, the Minister has an Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge who is the most distortive in keeping everything 'normal'. 'Dad says that anyone who dares disagrees with the Minister is given severe punishment. He and Mr. Weasley have been forced to keep a low profile because of this.' Cedric told me.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream echoes around the house. 'Don't panic Harry.' Cedric reassures me, seeing my face. 'It's just the portrait of Sirius' mother.' He points towards a set of curtains on the landing. 'She's upset because the house is filled with 'mudbloods and blood-traitors'. Nobody bothers to listen anymore.'

'Can't you use a Silencing Charm or something?' I ask. 'Oh, we tried that. And we failed miserably. Fred and George are working on a new invention at the moment, to shut up annoying portraits.' he tells me.

'BLOOD TRAITORS! ABOMINATIONS!' the portrait screams out. 'Oh shut up, you old hag.' grumbles Cedric as we go back to heaving the box up the stairs. At last, we reach the top and dump the box in the room. I can't help but have a look around the place.

'Look at all this stuff.' I murmur, staring at rusting candlesticks and broken cupboards. 'Well, nobody has lived in this house for twelve years so it has put up with a lot of wear-and-tear.' says Cedric. Just then, I spot something familiar tucked between some sheets. Smiling, I pull out an old guitar.

'You know, I wouldn't mind being able to play something like this.' I say, strumming the strings lightly. 'I could teach you if you want.' he suggests. 'I like the sound of that.' I grin. Cedric smirks and picks up the guitar, tuning it. 'Do you like the sound of this?' he asks. Slowly, he starts to play a song.

 _Leave Right Now by Will Young_

 _I'm here just like I said_

 _Though its breaking every rule I've ever made_

 _My racing heart is just the same_

 _Why make it strong to break it once again?_

 _And I'd love to say I do_

 _Give everything to you_

 _But I can never now be true_

 _So I say..._

 _[Chorus]_

 _I think I'd better leave right now_

 _Before I fall any deeper_

 _I think I'd better leave right now_

 _Feeling weaker and weaker_

 _Somebody better show me out_

 _Before I fall any deeper_

 _I think I'd better leave right now_

 _I'm here so please explain_

 _Why you're opening up a healing wound again_

 _I'm a little more careful_

 _Perhaps it shows_

 _But if I lose the highs, at least I'm spared the lows_

 _Bridge_

 _Now I tremble in your arms_

 _What could be the harm_

 _To feel my spirit calm_

 _So I say…_

 _I think I'd better leave right now_

 _Before I fall any deeper_

 _I think I'd better leave right now_

 _Feeling weaker and weaker_

 _Somebody better show me out_

 _Before I fall any deeper_

 _I think I'd better leave right now_

 _I wouldn't know how to say_

 _How good it feels seeing you today_

 _I see you've got your smile back_

 _Like you say your right on track_

 _But you may never know why_

 _Once bitten twice is shy_

 _If I'm proud perhaps I should explain_

 _I couldn't bear to lose you again_

 _I think I'd better leave right now_

 _Before I fall any deeper_

 _I think I'd better leave right now_

 _Feeling weaker and weaker_

 _Somebody better show me out_

 _Before I fall any deeper_

 _I think I'd better leave right now_

 _Yes I will..._

 _Think I'd better leave right now_

 _Feeling weaker and weaker_

 _Somebody better show me out_

 _Before I fall any deeper_

 _I think I'd better leave right now_

The sound of applause catches our attention. We turn and see the others gathered in the doorway, cheering. 'You still have it Diggory!' cheer Fred and George.

'Does this mean that you're putting your band back together when we go back to Hogwarts?' asks Ron eagerly. 'Ron, do you really think that's a good idea?' hisses Hermione. 'Especially since… you know.'

'I think it is a good idea. With everything that's happened, we'd be standing up to it. We wouldn't just perform, we'd be encouraging others to face the reality, be ready to fight!' says Cedric. I stay quiet, thinking about this.

'I agree with you Cedric. We shall return to 'Ogwarts as United We Stand. And we shall stand united and be ready to fight!' says Fleur. 'What do you say Harry? Shall United We Stand return to Hogwarts?' asks Viktor.

Looking around at all the eager faces, I think about it. And then a smile creeps up on my face.

'We'd better start practicing.' I say.

 **To Be Continued! Before I sign off, I have to say to those who reviewed the first chapter, you have all given me great ideas for this story. I'll reread them and decide what will work out best for this. In the next chapter, everyone takes a tour of the Muggle world before they return to Hogwarts and Fleur and Viktor are sorted into their houses.**


	3. Going Back To Hogwarts

**Going Back To Hogwarts**

 _ **Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter of Together We Fight! I was a bit disappointed that the last chapter only got four reviews; I think we can do better than that! I need your support and ideas as they give me inspiration for the story. So please review and give me some love! Anyway, time for the next part of the story. Hope you all enjoy! I own absolutely nothing, sad to say.**_

The sun shines through a crack in the curtains, rousing me from sleep. Rubbing my face, I grab my glasses and slip them on. All around me, the boys are still asleep, Ron still snoring his head off. I lie back, using the silence to run through the thoughts in my head.

In two days time, we'll be going back to Hogwarts and for the first time since first year, I'm actually pretty nervous. I don't know what's going to happen at Hogwarts now that Voldemort has returned. As I already know, the Ministry is doing their best to say that it's all a lie; Ginny reluctantly showed me a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ with a big photo of me with the headline **The Boy Who Lies?** It makes me wonder just how many are going to be brainwashed by all of this waffle. He IS back and he is going to make his move sometime. I don't know when but I'll be ready for him.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

A loud thumping on the door shakes me out of my thoughts. Around me, everyone jumps, curses and sits up. The door opens.

'Rise and shine boys!' Fleur sings cheerily. 'We have work to do today!' 'I think the house is clean enough now Fleur.' says Cedric groggily. Ginny pops her head around the door. 'No, we have shopping to do! You know, what we need for the next year! Come on, get up! We're leaving in half-an-hour!' Ron groans and pulls the covers over his head.

* * *

With the girls leading the way, we all start moving down the street. We can't use Floo Powder because the Order are holed up in the dining room, having another meeting. Mrs. Weasley has packed us all off to get our school shopping done, while the meeting is underway. We only have two days before we go back to Hogwarts anyway.

Fred and George suddenly stop, looking towards an alleyway. 'What's the matter with you two?' asks Ron grumpily. 'We were thinking. Why don't we take a little detour into a few of the Muggle stores and see what they have to offer?' they suggest. Hermione looks uncertain. 'I don't think that's wise you two.' she says.

'Aw come on Hermione, where's your sense of adventure?' says Ron. 'I would like to see what sort of clothes ze Muggles have to offer.' adds Fleur. Hermione looks at me. 'We could go just for an hour.' I suggest. She thinks for a moment and then nods. 'Alright, but only for an hour.' she agrees.

'Hmm, for a Muggle street, this isn't too bad.' says Ron. The four Weasleys look up and down the street, fascinated; they've had very little experience with Muggle life so this is a real treat for them. It isn't really that special - just a few shops and cafés, a cinema, a small bakery and a shopping mall. But to wizards like the Weasleys, it's like an adventure.

'Where should we go first?' asks Ron eagerly. 'May I make a suggestion?' asks Fleur. 'How about we separate; boys, you can go and do what you want to do and us ladies do the same. We all meet up again at zat café in one hour.' she suggests. Hermione looks impressed with this idea. 'I could do with some new clothes. Come on then girls - we'll start in the shopping mall. See you later boys! And please don't draw any attention!' she warns before she, Ginny and Fleur head off.

'Okay then, where to first?' I ask. 'May we check out that store first?' grin Fred and George. Should have guessed; they're looking at the fancy dress store. 'Come on then boys.'

* * *

'So this is what Muggles use as pranks?' asks Ron, picking up a whoopee cushion. 'You don't want to know what they use _that_ for, Ron.' I whisper. 'Hey guys! What do you think of our new hairstyles?' We turn towards Fred and George who are sporting crazy green afro wigs! Ron and I snigger at them; they actually look really good! 'Looking good!' jokes Cedric. 'Hey, be careful, that shop assistant is looking at us funny.' warns Viktor. Hermione's warning echoes in my mind. 'Alright, we better get out of here.' I say. Fred and George reluctantly put back the wigs and we leave.

There's a Muggle bookshop nearby so we decide to check it out. 'Don't expect anything exciting.' I warn them as we head in. And unfortunately, I'm proven right.

'Harry, please us that Muggle children don't read this!' hiss Fred and George, holding up a picture book of animals. 'Yeah, they do.' I answer. Cedric is in the Young Adult section, flicking through a book, looking both disgusted and horrified. 'Do Muggles the same age as us, actually _read_ this?!' he gasps. I take a glance at the book in his hands.

 _Twilight._

Oh no, I've heard of this; it's supposed to be about a human girl falling in love with a vampire. Apparently, they're making it into a film. 'Young girls really sink their teeth into this kind of stuff.' I tell him. 'Oh, very funny.' smirks Cedric. 'I have to ask Hermione this, but I do not recall vampires having the power to sparkle in the sun.'

As we pass the cinema, we see a poster advertising the _Twilight_ film. Cedric stares at it in horror, and for good reason. The 'vampire' bears an awful resemblance to him. 'Good grief.' comments Viktor. Fred and George put their hands on Cedric's shoulders. 'If it makes you feel any better-' says Fred. 'We think you're much more good looking than him.' adds George.

'Hey, hey! Come look at this!' calls Viktor. We drag Cedric away from the poster and stop in front of another shop.

A music shop.

Viktor, Cedric and I stare at the shop in delight. 'Now this is more like it!' says Cedric. 'Let's go in.' says Ron, pushing us inside.

'Cool! So Muggles use these to make music?' whispers Ron, staring at the accordions and flutes on display. 'Various kinds.' I tell him. 'Wicked!' he breathes, impressed.

'Look at the size of this beauty!' gasps Fred. He and George are looking at the large grand piano for sale. 'Could definitely see Fleur performing that.' comments George. Viktor is looking at the drum sticks, inspecting them carefully. 'I could do with new drum sticks.' he says. 'Harry, look what I found!' calls Cedric. I head over and he shows me some guitar books on sale. 'These books are crammed with different songs to play.' he tells me. 'We should get it.'

'But Cedric, I - I don't have any Muggle money.' I whisper. 'Don't worry, I do.' he smiles. 'I owe you big time for this.' I tell him.

Once Cedric has paid for the book and Viktor gets his new drum sticks, we head to the café, where the girls are waiting for us, a couple of bags at their feet. 'I must admit, Muggles are, in their own way, fascinating.' Ron tells them. 'Glad you think so, Ron. I'll remind you of that, the next time you tease me about Muggles.' smiles Hermione. Ginny looks at her watch. 'Come on guys, we better get our school shopping done now.' she says. We make our way back through the alleyway, towards the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

I look through the guitar book, reading the instructions carefully. My fingers twitch as I read, miming the movements. If I want to learn to play the guitar, I need to practice a lot; at least Cedric has promised that he'll help me.

'Harry! Stop reading that book and get your packing done!' I start and look up. 'I thought you were all for reading Hermione!' I tease. She rolls her eyes and smiles. 'Okay, I deserved that! Just make sure you have everything packed before we go in the morning.' she tells me, before moving off to her room.

I turn back to the book, poring over all the different songs. There are just so many to learn, to perform. Things could really change for the band now; at least I hope so.

Cedric comes in, running his fingers through his hair. 'I've just been talking to my dad; he's told me to be careful when I go back to Hogwarts. The Ministry have sorted out a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and no doubt there will be trouble there.' he tells me.

Fleur and Viktor then come into the room, letters in their hands. 'What's the matter guys?' asks Cedric. Fleur holds up her letter. 'Dumbledore has put us into our houses. I have been put into Ravenclaw.' she says. Cedric and I look at each other. 'That's okay Fleur, Ravenclaw's a good house. I know a few of them and they'll look after you.' says Cedric. 'What about you Viktor?' I ask. Viktor hesitates for a few seconds before answering.

'I've been placed into Slytherin.'

'WHAT?!' Cedric and I shout. What the hell?! Viktor, a Slytherin? There has to be a mistake, there has to be! The others burst into the room. 'What's with all the shouting?' asks Ginny. 'Viktor's been put into Slytherin.' I explain.

Ron's jaw drops. 'No way! Has Dumbledore gone mad or something?' he gasps. 'He must have; this is ridiculous. Viktor's not a Slytherin.' I say. 'No… but maybe there's another reason.' says Hermione. 'What do you mean?' asks Cedric. 'Maybe Dumbledore has placed Viktor in Slytherin for something else. We could use this to our advantage; with Voldemort-'

'Hermione!'

'Sorry! With You-Know-Who back, there could be all sorts of trouble in the Slytherin house; he could have put Viktor in as a spy.' Silence fills the room as we all think this through.

'Didn't think of it like that- I suppose that's a good assumption.' I admit. 'Maybe when ve go back tomorrow, ve might be able to understand this, a little better.' says Viktor.

* * *

The next morning comes, and we all begin to head towards Platform 9 ¾. A large black shaggy dog is walking along beside me.

'Padfoot! Are you barking mad? You'll blow the entire operation!' growls Moody when it barks. The dog slips into a nearby waiting room where it changes into a familiar figure. I hurry in after him.

'Sirius, what are doing here? If somebody sees you-'

'I had to see you off, didn't I?' he answers. I can't help but smile; he's risking his freedom, just to see me off safely. That touches me a little, I have to admit that. 'What's life without a little risk?' We sit down.

'I don't want to see you get chucked back in Azkaban.' I tell him. 'Oh, don't worry about me.' he says. 'I wanted to give you this.' Sirius pulls out a photograph and shows it to me. 'The Original Order of the Phoenix.'

He points to a blond-haired woman. 'Marlene McKinnon. She was killed two weeks after this was taken. Voldemort wiped out her entire family.' Then he points to a couple. 'Frank and Alice Longbottom.' I blink. 'Neville's parents.' I whisper. 'They suffered a fate worse than death if you ask me.' says Sirius. A sense of guilt washes over me; I have never asked Neville about his family. I know I should have.

'And still a day doesn't go by that I don't miss your dad.' We both look at Mum and Dad. 'Do you think there's going to be a war Sirius?' I ask. 'It feels like it did before. You keep it.' he gives me the photograph. 'Anyway I suppose you're the young ones now.' I smile at him and he pulls me in for a tight hug.

* * *

 _Several hours later…_

At long last the Hogwarts Express arrives at the station and we all begin to step off the train. Fleur, Cedric and Viktor are going to meet me after the feast. Ron, Hermione and I are heading towards the carriages when a very familiar voice calls out to me.

'I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free!' shouts Malfoy. 'Better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it!' I clench my fists, but Hermione touches my hand. 'Don't react Harry, that's what he wants you to do.' she whispers. Taking a deep breath, I smile at them and calm down. Malfoy actually looks disappointed that I haven't said anything.

'Hey guys!' Another voice calls out. 'Hey Neville!' 'Hi there Neville!' we greet Neville Longbottom as he catches up with us. I make a mental note to talk with Neville about his parents. But as I'm doing that, I notice something different about the carriage. There's a strange creature pulling it. 'Are you alright Harry?' asks Hermione. 'What's that?' I say, pointing at the creature. 'What?' 'That. Pulling the carriage.' 'There's nothing pulling the carriage Harry. It's pulling itself like always.' says Ron. Alright, now I'm confused. How can I see it and they can't?

'You're not going mad.' A person already sitting in the carriage, lowers her magazine and smiles at me. 'I can see them too.' she says. We all pile onto the carriage beside her. 'Everyone this is Loony-' Hermione starts to say before she stops, blushing.

'Luna Lovegood.' she manages to say. There's an awkward silence. 'What an interesting necklace.' I say. 'It's a charm actually. Keeps away the Nargles.' Luna tells us. 'I am hungry. I hope there's pudding.' Slowly, she drifts off back into her own world. 'What's a Nargle?' Ron whispers to me. 'No idea.' I answer.

* * *

The feast is underway in the Great Hall. I can't help but feel really awkward; I can feel people looking at me, judging me. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Seamus Finnegan staring at me oddly. Ron hasn't noticed anyway, he's too busy stuffing his face. Hermione though, squeezes my hand under the table. That makes me feel a little better. Across the hall, I can see Viktor amongst the Slytherins (Malfoy looks thrilled at the sight of Viktor at the table.) He gives me smile and a wink in reassurance.

Once everyone has finished eating, Dumbledore stands up for the welcoming speech. 'Good evening, children.' he calls out to us all. 'Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank...who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures...while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave.'

Ron, Hermione and I stare at each other in shock. Where has Hagrid gone? Is he alright?

'We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher ...Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck.' Dumbledore points out a small, squat woman dressed all in pink, standing nearby. 'Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you-'

' _Hem, hem.'_

The woman called Umbridge steps forward, cutting Dumbledore off. Everyone blinks in astonishment. Nobody has ever interrupted Dumbledore's speeches before. Hermione is staring at her in astonishment.

'Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright...happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends.' she says.

'That's likely.' mutter Fred and George.

'The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance.' Professor Umbridge continues. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited.' I look behind and catch Cedric's eye. He looks as confused as I am.

Dumbledore steps forward again. 'Thank you Professor Umbridge. That was most illuminating.' he says. Illuminating? Disturbing would be more appropriate, I think. 'Illuminating? What a load of waffle.' whispers Ron. 'What's it mean?' I ask. 'It means that the Ministry is interfering in Hogwarts.' answers Hermione. No surprises there.

* * *

'Harry, over here! Quick!' Cedric beckons me behind a pillar as everyone is leaving the Great Hall. 'Meet you in the common room.' I tell Ron and Hermione, hurrying towards Cedric. Fleur and Viktor are hiding with him. 'I think I know why Viktor's been put into Slytherin.' says Cedric. 'Dolores Umbridge was in her third year when my dad came to Hogwarts. She was a Slytherin and according to Dad, she was one of the worst. Always looking people down, treating them like scum. It's so obvious, she's going to favour the Slytherins while she's here. Slytherins- like Viktor.'

Ah, now I see where this is going! 'Of course; she could reveal all sorts to the Slytherins, and Viktor could reveal all to us!' I finish. 'Exactly! That's why Dumbledore's done this- Umbridge could reveal anything about the Ministry and Viktor can obtain that information for us.' Cedric says. 'I'll do my best.' promises Viktor.

Fleur looks out from behind the pillar. 'Quick, the professors are leaving the hall, we must leave!' she hisses. 'Room of Requirement, seven o'clock tomorrow evening?' asks Viktor. 'See you then!' I nod before we all separate.

* * *

'So Dumbledore has really put Viktor in as a spy?' asks Ron. 'That's what we think anyway.' I tell him. 'That's very clever, but risky all the same. Do you really think it'll work?' asks Hermione. 'If Dumbledore thinks so.' I answer.

We head inside the common, where everyone is mingling. 'Dean, Seamus.' I greet our fellow fifth-years. 'Good holiday?' 'Alright. Better than Seamus' anyway.' says Dean. 'Me mum didn't want me to come back this year.' says Seamus. 'Why not?' I ask. 'Let me see… because of you. _The Daily Prophet's_ been saying a lot of things about you and Dumbledore.'

I stare at him, in shock. 'What, your mum believes them?' I say. 'That's ridiculous!' adds in Hermione. 'What, you believe the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who?' glares Seamus. 'Yes I do.' she says firmly. 'So do I.' Ron adds. 'Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?' he shouts out to the now-silent common room. Nobody answers. 'He's mad, that's what he is.' mutters Seamus in disgust before he moves off, Dean following.

'Harry, are you okay?' asks Hermione. 'I think I'll head to bed now, I'll see you in the morning guys.' I say quickly, before rushing to the bedroom. I throw myself onto my bed, blinking hard. I knew things were going to be bad at Hogwarts, but to have people close to you, turn their backs on you is painful. How many more people are going to suggest that I'm lying?

There are footsteps on the stairs and I see Neville come into the room. 'If it makes you feel any better Harry, my gran says that it's _The Daily Prophet_ that's going downhill, not Dumbledore. She's cancelled our subscription.' he tells me. 'She's always said that You-Know-Who would come back one day and if Dumbledore says he's back, he's back.'

'Thanks Neville.' I smile at him. I want to ask him about his parents but not now. Just knowing that at least some people are by my side makes me feel a little better.

I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, or the next day, or the week after. But I'll be strong, I have to be. Tomorrow's another day.

 **To Be Continued! Phew! Hope you all enjoyed this long chapter. Next chapter will be THAT DADA class, then detention with Umbridge and then our gang FINALLY officially reunite! Until the next time - rate and review**


	4. Secret Reunion

**Secret Reunion**

 _ **Hey everyone! I think it's time for a new chapter, wouldn't you agree? Before we begin, I must ask: have YOU read '**_ **Harry Potter and the Cursed Child** _ **' yet? I got my copy today and I have to say, it was not at all what I expected. If you've read it, let me know what you thought of it! Now, please don't expect anything**_ **too** _ **exciting in this one, but I can promise you that the next few will have a few surprises in store! So until they come, please read and at least try to enjoy this chapter. I own absolutely nothing in this story. Nothing whatsoever.**_

The first day of fifth year arrives at last. When I wake up, I see that Seamus and Dean have already left. Ron is still snoring his head, and Neville is tending to his weird new plant. I decide to refrain from asking him about his parents for a while, it just isn't a good time.

Eventually, Ron starts from his sleep, we get dressed and meet Hermione for breakfast. 'Feeling any better Harry?' she asks. 'I'll be fine.' I say, rubbing my scar. 'First lesson of Defence Against the Dark Arts today. I wonder what Professor Umbridge will be like.' she says. 'Well, judging by what we saw last night, I'd say that we're in for an exciting lesson.' I say sarcastically. 'You got that right mate.' agrees Ron.

Everyone chats as we wait for Umbridge to arrive for class. The Patil twins cast a charm on a paper bird they made and it flies around the classroom. Malfoy swats at it and tries to squash it as it flies past him. Just as it reaches the ceiling, it suddenly burst into flames and flutters back onto the Patils' desk.

'Good morning children.' says a voice behind us. Everyone turns around to see Professor Umbridge in the doorway. She walks towards her desk, pointing her wand at the blackboard. Slowly, three words are written.

'Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. O. .' she states clearly. 'Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be… severe.' she giggles. Ron and I look at each other. Using her wand, Umbridge lifts a stack of books and passes them to each table. When mine comes, I look at the cover.

 _Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners._

I flick through the book, confusion slowly turning to disgust. What the hell is this? This book has been written like a Muggle child's bedtime story. There's nothing useful in this at all! 'Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on...you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?' Umbridge stops her rambling as Hermione has her hand up.

'There's nothing in here about actually _using_ Defensive Spells.' she says. ' _Using_ spells?' Umbridge looks at her, astonished. 'Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom.'

Ron and I stare at each other in shock. Is she for real? We're not gonna use magic?

'You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way.' she is saying. 'What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free.' I protest. 'Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class.' she snaps. 'It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about.' Are you kidding me?

'And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?' I ask. 'There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?' she asks me sickeningly. 'Oh, I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort.' I answer sarcastically.

There is an eerie silence. Nobody dares say a word.

'Now, let me make this quite plain.' Umbridge says sternly. 'You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie.'

'It's not a lie! I saw him! I fought him!' I shout. 'Detention, Mr. Potter. My office. Tonight. Eight o'clock.' she announces turning away from me. Oh, this is all I need; and me and the others were supposed to reunite this evening!

'Now, let us all turn to chapter one.' Umbridge is saying. I can't take any of this stupid book in, I'm just burning with anger.

After class, Ron and Hermione catch up. 'Please don't say it.' I beg. 'I know, I shouldn't have talk back but-' 'It's alright Harry, it was going to happen anyway. If it hadn't have been you, it would have been someone else.' says Hermione. 'Did either of you learn anything in that class?' asks Ron. 'Yes actually. I learned that Umbridge is determined to keep everybody in the dark over everything.' answered Hermione. 'Yeah, that just about sums up that lesson.' agrees Ron.

At eight o'clock, I've gone to Umbridge's office. I've asked Hermione to tell the others that I'm sorry but I have to miss the practice. Alright, let's get this over with. I knock on Umbridge's door.

'Come in.' a voice calls. Taking a deep breath, I open the door.

'Good evening, Mr. Potter.' she greets me. 'Sit.' I take a seat at her table. 'You're going to be doing some lines for me today, Mr. Potter.' she tells me. I go to open my bag but she stops me. 'No, not with your quill. You're going to be using a rather special one of mine.' Umbridge gives me a new quill. I hold it awkwardly, waiting for what to do next.

'Now I want you to write, "I must not tell lies."' she instructs. 'How many times?' I ask. 'Well, let's say for as long as it takes for the message to sink in.' she says. Okay…

'You haven't given me any ink.' I say, suddenly realising. 'Oh, you won't need any ink.' Umbridge smiles sickeningly. Turning away from her, I start to write on the parchment.

Almost immediately, a sharp pain starts to spread through my left hand. Looking down, my eyes widen as the words 'I must not tell lies' appear in bright red across my knuckles. I let out a small grunt.

'Yes?' she asks, leaning forward. 'Nothing.' I say quickly. She smiles triumphantly. 'That's right. Because you know, deep down you deserve to be punished. Don't you, Mr. Potter?' she sneers. Who is this woman, seriously?

An hour later, Umbridge finally lets me go. My hand is bleeding badly now, the words almost mocking me. To be honest, I would have gladly swapped this for clearing out Snape's Potions office, or scrubbing down the whole castle without magic, instead of doing that. I glare down at the bloody words on my hand.

'You do know that students that are not Prefects are not allowed their dormitories at this hour of the night.' a familiar voice calls out behind me. Grinning, I turn around. 'Well, I have a good excuse.' I say. 'Detention - I ran into Hermione and she told me what happened.' says Cedric. 'How was it?' Raising an eyebrow, I show him my bloody hand.

'What the hell…?' he gasps. 'She made me write lines with a special quill, that's how this came about.' I explain. Cedric looks horrified. 'Seriously? I… I knew Umbridge was no saint, but this is ridiculous!' he hisses.

' _Hem, hem.'_

Oh no. Cedric and I turn and see Umbridge walking towards us. 'What are you still doing out in the corridors Mr. Potter?' she asks. Cedric quickly steps into Prefect Mode. 'I was just asking Potter the exact same question, Professor. I was about to escort him back to his dormitory.' he tells her.

Umbridge gives him that sickly sweet smile. 'Very well Mr. Diggory. I will let you escort Mr. Potter to his common room. I shall see you at you Defence Against the Dark Arts class tomorrow morning.' she says.

She heads off down the corridor and Cedric and I breathe a sigh of relief. 'Nice one.' I whisper. 'Come on, let's go somewhere she can't find us.' he says.

' _Ferula.'_ says Fleur, pointing her wand at my bloody hand. Bandages appear out of nowhere and strap around it tightly. 'That should do it until tomorrow, Harry. Then I suggest you go to the Hospital Wing in the morning.' she says.

Cedric and I have escaped to the Room of Requirement where Fleur and Viktor have been waiting. 'I still cannot believe that a woman like Umbridge would stoop to such a level.' Viktor tells us. 'We'll be having her tomorrow afternoon and I don't know about you but I am dreading it.'

'Look on the bright side; at least, being a Slytherin, she'll shower you with praise, no matter what you do.' says Cedric. I say nothing, thinking about the whole situation.

'Do you think we should call time on the band? I mean if Umbridge can do this-' I point at my hand '- just for answering back in class, then what would she do if she found out there was a band in the school.

Fleur stands up and heads to the piano. 'Harry, let me play a song that may help you understand what we can do.' she says.

'Wait!' says Cedric. He picks up his wand and gives a quick wave. 'Silencing charm, just in case.' he explains. Fleur smiles, sits down and begins to play.

 _Jeanne d'Arc by Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark_

 _(translated into French)_

Fleur

' _Si Jeanne d' Arc_

 _Il y avait un coeur_

 _Serait-elle donner comme un cadeau_

 _Pour comme moi_

 _Qui aspire à voir_

 _Comment un ange doit être'._

Cedric, Viktor and I listen, mesmerised.

' _Son rêve est de donner_

 _Son coeur loin_

 _Comme un orphelin sur une vague_

 _Elle se souciait tellement_

 _Elle offrit_

 _Son corps dans la tombe.'_

Fleur finishes her song with a flourish, turning to face us. 'That song was about a famous French heroine named Joan of Arc. She stood up to what she believed in and fought to the very end. She lost her life because of this, but even though she was staring into the eyes of death, she remained strong and never gave up in her beliefs.' she tells us.

'If a young woman like Joan of Arc, can do that, we can do it as well. We can stand up, and we can fight.'

Listening to this, I realise that Fleur is right. Umbridge and the Ministry may think they have brainwashed everyone, but we know the truth about what has happened. I don't plan to stop until everyone faces up to the reality and is ready to fight.

'What do you say now Harry?' asks Fleur.

'Bring it on!' I grin.

 **To Be Continued! Next chapter - things at school go from bad to worse and then comes the Hogs Head meeting! Until next time - you know what to do!**


	5. Emerald Green

**Emerald Green**

 _ **Hey there everyone! The next chapter of Together We Fight, is here at last! Admittedly, this chapter isn't one of my best works, but I hope that you guys enjoy reading it nonetheless! In this chapter, things go from bad to worse at Hogwarts… but then the rebellion begins from a very unlikely place. I own nothing associated with Harry Potter - all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**_

Despite our high hopes that things would improve around Hogwarts, so far, we've been disappointed.

The scars on my hand still haven't healed, three weeks after that detention with Umbridge. So far, I've been lucky in avoiding any more detentions, but at the same time, it's been very, very hard not to answer back, and shout at her for telling these lies. But, after I ran into Cedric one evening, wrapping his bloody hand in his tie, I realised that it just wouldn't be worth it. There has to be another way to silence the lies. I just wish I knew how.

'Harry? Harry?' Hermione's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look up from the table. 'Are you alright?' she asks. I manage to smile at her. 'I don't know Hermione, I have a lot on my mind.' I say. Ron, claps my shoulder in understanding. 'Cheer up mate, things may seem bad now but-' Ron stops talking. 'D'you hear that?' Something's going on outside. 'What's going on?' says Hermione, getting up.

There's a scuffle as everybody hurries out the door. Professor McGonagall and Umbridge are outside the Great Hall, arguing.

'So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom Minerva.' Umbridge is saying. 'Not at all, Dolores.' Professor McGonagall's voice is like steel. 'Merely your medieval methods.' 'I am sorry, dear.' Umbridge's sugary voice sickens me every time. 'But to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension, the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty.'

Umbridge turns to everyone watching. 'Things at Hogwarts, are far worse than I feared.' she announces. 'Cornelius will want to take immediate action.'

'Who else thinks things are going to get ten times worse?' whispers Ron. He, Hermione and I lift a hand each.

* * *

Ron is absolutely right. The day after her little declaration, Umbridge has been promoted to High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. We haven't had a class in a while, where she hasn't been there, clipboard in hand, making notes. So far, she's been asking all the teachers really weird (and quite stupid) questions. 'Umbridge has been quite a problem for Professor Trelawney.' Fleur tells me one day. 'She isn't a good teacher, I know, but even so…'

A few days later, there's another commotion. I catch up with Cho Chang asking what's going on. 'It's Professor Trelawney.' she tells me.

Outside Filch is carrying out a few suitcases. Professor Trelawney is standing, sobbing into a tissue. I see Viktor and move up beside him. 'Umbridge has got the poor woman sacked.' he says. I've never liked Professor Trelawney - in nearly every class I've had with her, she's predicted my 'tragic upcoming death' - but at the same time, she doesn't deserve this.

Umbridge walks out towards her, smiling smugly. 'Sixteen years, I've lived and taught here.' sobs Professor Trelawney. 'Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this.' Umbridge lifts up a piece of parchment. 'Actually I can.' she says. We all watch as Professor McGonagall rushes to Professor Trelawney's side. 'Something you'd like to say?' asks Umbridge, sweetly. 'Yes, there are several things I would like to say!' snaps McGonagall.

'I would love to wipe that smirk of Umbridge's face.' whispers Viktor. 'Oh, me too.' I agree.

Just then, the door opens and out strides Dumbledore. Nobody says a word as he makes his way towards Umbridge.

'Professor McGonagall, may I ask you to escort Sybill back inside?' he asks. Professor Trelawney looks like she's about to faint, and thanks Dumbledore tearfully as she's led inside. 'Thank goodness for that at least.' says Viktor.

Umbridge looks thunderous. 'Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number-' she starts. 'You have the right to dismiss my teachers.' Dumbledore interrupts. 'You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster.'

There's silence for one long moment, before that smile creeps back onto Umbridge's face. 'For now.' she says before heading back into the castle. Dumbledore looks at all of us. 'Don't you all have studying to do?' he says before making for the door. 'I'll catch up with you later.' I tell Viktor, before hurrying after Dumbledore.

'Professor! Professor!' I call, pushing through the students. 'Professor Dumbledore! Professor!' He can hear me, I know he can, so why isn't he answering me? I need to talk to him. 'Professor!' I call one last time, before losing him in the crowd.

* * *

'There has to be some explanation for this Harry.' Cedric says as we head to the Great Hall for breakfast, the next morning. 'I just don't get it. At the end of last year, he showed that he believed me. Do you think he's changed his mind?' I ask. Cedric thinks for a second. 'Even Dumbledore wouldn't be that crazy.' he says finally.

As we head into the Great Hall, Hermione comes rushing up to us. 'Harry, what have you done?' she asks. 'What? What are you talking about Hermione?' I say, confused. She shows me a piece of parchment. 'There's one on every plate.' she explains. Cedric and I look at each other, then we read the parchment.

 _To the students of Hogwarts,_

 _It's been over a month since I've returned to Hogwarts and I have to say, I'm disappointed. I was expecting everybody to be getting ready for the next wizarding war. To find that you have all been blinded to the truth has made me so angry._

 _Why can none of you open your eyes and see what's happening? Why can you not realise that we are all in grave danger? Everyday that we pretend that nothing is wrong, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gets stronger._

 _The Ministry can do their best to keep you brainwashed. Readers, I beg you, do not remain indifferent to the things that Fudge and the Ministry are doing. They refuse to help us, teach us defence, teach us how to defeat the Dark Forces that grow stronger everyday. What will happen to us, the day when the Forces attack and we are not prepared?_

 _Some of you may feel happy to continue denying the truth. But I refuse. There is danger lurking out there and we need to be prepared to face when the time comes._

 _Emerald Green_

I finish reading and look back up. 'This wasn't me Hermione, honestly.' I say. 'Whoever did write this though… they've got a great idea.' says Cedric. Hermione and I nod silently, reading it again.

' _Hem, hem.'_

Oh no. The three of us turn and see Umbridge staring at us. 'I'd like to see you and Ms. Granger in my office immediately Mr. Potter.' she says.

'See you later.' I say to Cedric as we head to Umbridge's office. No doubt, she suspects that it's me who wrote this.

It definitely wasn't but whoever did write this has done something amazing. Even I didn't think of doing this. It feels good to know that there are other people out there who oppose Umbridge and the Ministry.

But who _is_ Emerald Green? That's what I'd like to find out.

 **To Be Continued. Do any of you guys have an idea who Emerald Green is? Feel free to have a guess, and in the next chapter, you and Harry will find out who it is! Until next time, rate and review!**


End file.
